


The Infinity of Ghosts (podfic)

by lattice_frames



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria's never phased by Natasha lying to her, which is why Natasha tries not to do it very often.</p>
<p>    *</p>
<p>    A missing scene from Iron Man 2 that borrows from Natasha's comicsverse backstory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infinity of Ghosts (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the infinity of ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578617) by [kathryne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathryne/pseuds/kathryne). 



[](http://imgur.com/0aFLiBf)  
  
  
**Title:** [The Infinity of Ghosts](http:/archiveofourown.org/works/578617)  
 **Writer:**   Kathryne  
 **Reader:**   lattice_frames  
 **Rating:** General Audiences  
 **Fandom:** Marvel Cinematic Universe - Iron Man 2  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill  
 **Warnings:** brief mention of drug use  
 **Length:** 0:13:42  
 **Summary:** Maria's never phased by Natasha lying to her, which is why Natasha tries not to do it very often. A missing scene from Iron Man 2 that borrows from Natasha's comicsverse backstory.  
 **Download:** [right click and save mp3](http:/lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/the%20infinity%20of%20ghosts%20\(audiofemme%202013\)%20-%20final.mp3)  
 **Streaming:**  
  
Thank you so much to anna_unfolding for the beta and letting me know that yeah, I really did need to change that.  
Photo licensed under creative commons and found [here](http://www.flickr.com/photos/jasonmichael/7187942782/in/photostream/).


End file.
